totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kolejny raz walka o milion!
Totalna Porażka: Walka o Kasę - odcinek 1 (Intro) Don stoi nad wielką polaną,za którą jest las iglasty Don: 'Siemano telewidzowie! To ja Don, możecie mnie kojarzyć z Wariackiego Wyścigu! Tym razem poprowadzę Totalną Porażkę Walkę o Kasę! W tej serii 10 zawodników... tak, tylko 10 (bo inni nie chcieli się zgłosić :D) będzie walczyć o okrągły milion dolarów! Jak możecie zobaczyć... ''Pokazuje ręką Jestem na polanie, za którą jest las. Totalne pustkowie! I właśnie tutaj 10 zawodników zmierzy się w walce o milion! Nagle dojeżdża autobus z zawodnikami. 'Don: '''Tak więc przywitajmy zawodników! ''Z autobusu wychodzi LeShawna,Courtney i Trent '''Don: '''Przywitajcie LeShawnę! '''LeShawna: '''Tym razem to ja wygram! '''Don: '''A razem z nią Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Cześć, frajerzy. '''LeShawna: '''Nie, nie, nie mała, ty sobie nie pozwalaj! '''Courtney: '''Pff! Ja mam prawników! '''LeShawna: Jak cię spiorę to nie będą mieli co chronić. Courtney: 'Uspokuj się dzika... ''LeShawna złapała Courtney i zaczęła ciągnąć ją za włosy 'Courtney: '''DOOOOON!!! POMÓŻ MI!! '''Don: '''Ciiiiiii! W taki sposób rośnie oglądalność. '''Courtney: '''Moi prawnicy się z tobą policzą! '''Don: '''No dobra... LeShawna póść ją. ''LeShawna puszcza Courtney, przez co ta uderza głową o ziemię. '''Courtney: '''To bolało! '''LeShawna: '''BO MIAŁO BOLEĆ! '''Don: Ok, koniec tego, następny uczestnik to Trent Trent: Cz-cześć! Don: 'Następni to Duncan, DJ i Dawn ''Wychodzą z autobusu '''Duncan: Courtney? Ty tutaj? Courtney: 'Masz jakiś problem? '''Duncan: '''Wiesz, wredna się zrobiłaś '''DJ: '''Mam nadzieję, że tym razem wygram1 '''Dawn: '''To jej nie miej... wyczuwam w tobie strach... '''DJ: '''C-co? '''Dawn: (zwierzenie) '''Skończyło się! W 4 sezonie wyleciałam jako czwarta! NIE POZWOLE TYM FRAJEROM WYGRAĆ... JESZCZE SIĘ MNIE BĘDĄ BAĆ... '''Don: '''Dalej mamy Katie i Sadie. '''Katie & Sadie: '''Jupiiiiii! Tym razem wygramy!!! '''Don: '''Jak już, to jedna z was wygra. '''Katie & Sadie: '''Ale jak to?!?! '''Don: '''Tak to '''Don: '''I na koniec mamy dwójkę zwycięzców, czyli Owena i Camerona! '''Owen: '''Don? Głodny jestem... '''Don: '''Mogłeś zrobić zapasy. '''Owen:(zwierzenie) '''Może Don miał racje... nie, na pewno nie. '''Cameron: '''Co mi tam jeżeli wygram drugi milion! '''Duncan: '''Nie wygrasz '''Cameron: '''Tiaa.... '''Don: '''Waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem będzie.. '''DJ: '''A drużyny? '''Don: '''Spokojnie... Ale wróćmy do zadania: Zadanie '''Don: '''Widzicie ten las? W nim ukryłem skrzynki o kształcie mojej głowy, w niej schowałem kartki z nazwami drużyn, które przyniesiecie potem mi, dwie osoby które oddadzą kartki jako pierwsze zostaną kapitanami, i wybiorą swoje drużyny. Dwie ostatnie osoby, które przyjdą jako ostatnie WYLECĄ A nazwy drużyn to Zabójcze Owce i Mordercze Jaszczurki Tak więc START! ''Wszyscy pobiegli W lesie (Katie,Sadie,Dawn) 'Katie: '''Sadie? '''Sadie: '''Tak? '''Katie: '''T-trochę się boję '''Sadie: '''O matko! Ja też '''Dawn: '''To bójcie się wspólnie! '''Katie: '''Nie pomagasz! '''Dawn: '''Chyba słyszałam niedźwiedzia! ''Katie i Sadie uciekły krzycząc 'Dawn: '''Idiotki ''Dawn szuka za drzewem szkrzyni i nagle coś czuje 'Dawn: '''A co tutaj mamy? ''Dawn znajduje kartkę z napisem "Mordercze Owce" W lesie (DJ,Duncan,Courtney) '''DJ': '''Duncan może zawrzyjmy sojusz? '''Duncan: '''Sojusz? A co z Courtney? '''DJ: '''Ona jest straszna! '''Courtney: '''JA TU JESTEM ''Duncan popchnął Courtney w błoto 'Duncan: '''Już nie '''Courtney: '''Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak! '''Duncan: '''Ja? Chyba ty '''Courtney: '''Nie znosze cię '''Duncan: '''Nawzajem ''Kiedy oni się kłócili DJ znalazł kartkę z napisem "Mordercze Jaszczurki" W lesie (Trent,Owen,LeShawna,Cameron) 'Trent: '''Poddaje się! Szukamy już prawie godzinę! '''Owen: '''A ja jestem głodny ''Owen pierdnął '' '''LeShawna & Cameron & Trent : '''Owen! '''Owen: '''He he he...he? ''Przez głośnik wywieszony na drzewie Don informuje o... 'Don: '''Dwójka osób znalazła już kartki! Teraz pozostaje wam dotarcie na polanę jak najszybciej, bo dwie ostatnie osoby odpadną! ''Wszyscy zaczęli biedz na polanę Na polanie Don,Dawn i DJ stoją na polanie 'Don: '''Brawo, dotarliście tu jako pierwsi, w nagrodę dostaniecie WYPASIONY obiad. Dosłownie ''Don rzuca do Dawn i DJ'a mięso polane mlekiem 'Dawn: '''Mięso z mlekiem? '''Don: '''Tak, wypasione! '''DJ: '''Nie kumam... '''Don: '''Courtney i Duncan! ''W stronę polany biegnie Courtney i Duncan 'Don: '''Brawo, jesteście trzeci..czwarci...trze.. '''Dawn: '''Don chciał powiedzieć, że dobiegliście tu jako następni. ''Widać jak biegnie Owen i LeShawna 'Don: '''LeShawna,Owen jesteście następni. '''Owen: '''Czy to baranina? Z m-mlekiem?? '''Dawn: '''Tak '''Owen: '''A, a mogę posmakować? '''Dawn: '''Ach, masz ''Dawn rzuciła do niego jedzeniem LeShawna: Już myślałam, że nie zdążymy! 'Don: '''Myśli bywają mylące... '''Don: '''Jeszcze tylko zostali Trent i Cameron oraz Katie i Sadie. Z kim się pożegnamy? Oglądajcie Walkę o Kasę! '''Don: '''Witam po przerwie! Trent,Cameron,Katie i Sadie wciąż biegną i próbują nie odpaść! ''Nagle przybiega Trent i Cameron 'Don: '''Trent i Cameron, wy dziś nie odpadniecie! '''Trent & Cameron: '''Tak! ''Głos Dona słychać przez głośnik 'Don: '''Katie, Sadie gdzie kolwiek jesteście odpadacie! '''Duncan: '''Takie pytanie, czy one czasem nie zaginęły? '''Don: '''Nie wiem, w każdym razie DJ i Dawn wy przybiegliście jako pierwsi, więc wybierzecie swoje drużyny. '''Dawn: '''Na dobry początek... Owen ''Owen przechodzi do Dawn 'Owen: '''Dawn! Uwielbiam cię! '''Owen:(zwierzenie) '''Dawn! Jest super! A, Izzy... '''DJ: '''No to może wybiorę...LeShawnę ''LeShawna przechodzi za DJ'a 'LeShawna: '''Dobrze wielki! '''Dawn: '''Cameron! ''Przechodzi za Dawn 'DJ: '''Trent! ''Przechodzi za DJ'a 'Dawn: '''Duncan! ''Przechodzi za Dawn '''DJ: '''To na koniec Courtney, niestety '''Courtney: '''Co to miało znaczyć? '''Duncan: '''To, że on nie chciał cię mieć w drużynie '''Don: '''Owce i Jaszczurki to drużyny które w tym sezonie będą ze sobą walczyć. Kto wyleci następny? Oglądajcie Walkę o Kasę! Kto powiniem wylecieć następny? Nikt Duncan DJ LeShawna Dawn Owen Cameron Courtney Trent Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Walki o Kasę